Black Fire
by Sheena-MFfan
Summary: After breaking her promise, Raven is surprised to see Blackfire again. She better have a good reason to show up at their tower again... and Raven is shocked when she finds out what it is. One shot, Songfic, song is Black Fire by DragonForce.


**Alright, well, hello world ^^ It's been awhile since my last fanfic, and I'll admit I've just been really lazy. I might delete two of my stories, because I have absolutely no will to continue them, and the others… maybe I'll get back to them eventually, seeing as the amount of lovely reviews I've gotten for them.**

**I might just stick to one-shots for now though; they're a lot less complicated and a lot less to worry about. This one still took me a few days though, because I kept getting writers block.**

**This story contains girl x girl, so if that offends you, just leave now. There's a button in the upper left hand corner of the screen commonly known as the back button, something I suggest you click. If you decide to review my story, comment on my writing, not your detest for the pairing, cause I see quite a few of those sickening reviews towards yuri couples in the Teen Titans section of the site, and to be honest it really pisses me off.**

**By the way, the song for this story is Black Fire by DragonForce. You should look it up on Youtube—it's a kick ass song :)**

**Anyway… hope you enjoy!! ^^**

---

**Black Fire**

_**We come from...  
Over the dark horizon sky  
With twisted tales of sacrifice  
To imagine or believe all the glory of the free**_

_**Hunting all day an endless cry  
The things I've seen I can't deny  
Sinners, saints all mixed in one  
The dawn of time has begun**_

The day had passed quickly, uneventfully, dawn setting over the horizon into a sudden change of velvety night. It was silent, almost eerie, as the bright moon was covered up by thick, dark clouds, shutting off the only source of nature's light. No sound, no light, just the entire area shrouded in pitch black darkness.

Raven was lying silently on her bed, covers reaching her midriff; her hands lay gently atop her chest that was rising up and down in rhythm. Her purple eyes stared at the ceiling blindly, not seeing anything but darkness. The silence choked her, threatening to drive her insane, as her eyelids fluttered closed and she let out a long, loud sigh, just to hear a sound.

She kept her eyes closed for several minutes, but couldn't sleep, couldn't find the strength to sleep. Her thoughts were swirling around in her mind; her heart having this strange ache surrounded it with every pump of blood the muscle made. There was this strange feeling in her gut that was making her uneasy. She didn't like it. Her eyebrows furrowed together, trying to calm herself and rid herself of all the thoughts in her mind, to relax her heart and make her feeling nothing once again.

_It's better this way_, Raven thought to herself, _I'm not supposed to feel anything at all._

Raven's expression relaxed as her eyes wandered around her room uselessly, as if they were searching for something that they knew they could never find. A sad truth dawned over her soul as her eyes continued to search for something they knew they would never get to see… some_one_ that they would never be able to see again…

Raven sighed again, sitting up this time, placing a hand over her heart that just began to beat faster. She closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to calm herself once again from all these sudden thoughts. Once her violet eyes reopened once again, she gently pushed the warm covers off her body and maneuvered herself out of her bed.

Gracefully walking through darkness itself, she guided herself amongst her room from pure memory. She reached her stereo that was on a shelf on a wall near her bed. She pressed a big square button, turning the stereo on, before pressing a smaller circular button which started playing the first song of the CD that happened to be in the stereo. She turned the volume down low to make sure the other Titans in the tower couldn't hear it but loud enough that it she could.

She sat back down on her bed, her eyes closed, her body facing the stereo. The dark, poetic lyrics of her favourite emo band and the soothing melody calmed her down, allowing her own thoughts to be erased and just focus on the soft sound of the music. Plucking of fast, electrical guitar strings, beautiful piano playing, two bass guitars playing a counter melody, a powerful and emotional main vocalist and with a skilled percussionist playing in the background to create a very powerful yet touching song.

As the final chorus of the song was about to come on, Raven thought she heard a soft tap on the outside of her window. Her eyes snapped open as her head jerked around to look at the window. Pitch black darkness was all she could see. The sorceress held her breath for a few moments, waiting to hear anything besides her music, but nothing else happened. Letting out a small breath through her nose, she turned back around and rested her eyes once again.

Another tap against her window, louder this time.__

_**Why can't you see what they're doing to me?  
Is it fair that I'm dying in vain...?**_

_**Once in a land of sacrifice  
Now only valleys of demise  
Shadows of a pale blue moonlight,  
Ride the waves of entity**_

Raven tensed, absolutely sure of what she heard this time. She stood up, quickly put on her blue cloak and raised her hood over her head, hiding most of her face in black, before slowly stalking over to her window. She stared outwards into the blackness of the night, over the city, still seeing nothing. No lights, no person, no anything. But she once again heard the same tap, the sound of knuckles against her window. Raven squinted, but failed to even see the shadow of an outline of a person at her window.

This very much confused the grey skinned girl. If any of the other Titans wanted to come see her, they would have just knocked on her door. And who the hell would be able to knock on her window when her room was this high up in the tower? The person would have to be able to fly…

It was right then when two small purple lights from right outside her window pierced through the darkness so suddenly that Raven gasped. It was the light shining from someone's eyes. That small source of light was enough for Raven to see the illumination of someone's face outside her window, enough to see long, black hair blowing gently in the wind as the person floated gently in midair.

The person knocked softly this time, knowing Raven was on the other side.

Obviously, Raven could tell this person wanted to be let inside her room. Raven stared at this person for a few more moments before her eyes widened, and she let out a breath of air she didn't even realize she was holding. The realization struck her so suddenly as she murmured the name of the person floating outside her window.

"Blackfire."__

_**Why can't you see what they're doing to thee?  
Is it fair that you all die in vain?**_

The woman outside smirked as if she could hear what Raven had just said. Raven glared at her, suddenly on the defensive, more confused overall. _How did she escape from jail? What does she want?_ Raven wondered.

Blackfire stared back into Raven's cold, violet eyes, her own purple eyes glowing brighter. Her smirk grew as she mouthed to Raven, "Can I come in?"

Raven hesitated, taking a step backwards, her eyes locked with Blackfire's. The longer she waited, the more Blackfire's smirk began to drop, until they were both glaring ice daggers at each other.

Eventually, Raven, unsure of why she was doing this, lifted up her hand that was surrounded by her dark magic, invisible within the eerie darkness. In the next moment, the window was open, and she took many more steps back when Blackfire flew into her room and silently closed her window behind her. Her eyes faded back to normal as she turned around, staring at the purple haired girl through the darkness. Another small smirk graced her features.

"Hello, Raven."__

_**Ride with the steel and the power of the sword  
Stand up and fight now and forever more  
Rise through the night sky with daylight's desire  
To be free... there must be... black fire!**_

Raven's heart skipped a beat from hearing her name from the taller woman.

Blackfire took a step forward. "Long time no see," She continued. She heard Raven take a quick step backwards, which caused her smirk to fall again into a tight line. "Do you mind turning on the light? I'd rather be able to see you when I'm talking to you."

Once again, Raven hesitated. Her hands formed tight fists against her sides, her eyes hidden entirely by her hood. "Why are you here?" Raven asked suddenly, coldly.

"Turn on the light and maybe I'll tell you," Blackfire replied, crossing her arms.

Raven's expression didn't change. With a sharp flick of her wrist, however, the light turned on dimly, enough to see fell view of each other and her room, but soft enough so no one walking past her room outside her room would get suspicious of anything.

"Alright, Blackfire, so why are you here? Why did you come back?" Raven asked, a strong bitterness in her tone.

The black haired Tamaranean heard what she said but chose to ignore her. She walked right past Raven, purposely brushing arms with her, automatically making Raven tense and turn away. Blackfire stopped at Raven's stereo, closing her eyes as she listened intently to the dark music that was playing softly.

"I like this band," Blackfire stated, sitting on the edge of Raven's bed. "I love their lyrics, very dark and poetic. I'm glad I get to listen to them one more time…"

"Blackfire!" Raven spoke angrily, turning to face the other woman, her teeth clenched together. Hearing her name in that tone shut Blackfire up immediately; her eyes glancing to the lower left as her hands uneasily clenched handfuls of the thin bed sheets beneath her.

Once Raven calmed down a little, she asked once again, "Why are you here?" She didn't get a reply. "Is it for revenge again? Against Starfire?"

Blackfire's sharp purple eyes suddenly met Raven's, a small shiver crawling it's way down Raven's spine from the sudden harsh look she was receiving.

"No," Was the emotionless response she got from Blackfire, but Raven could sense the hidden pain from underneath. "This has nothing to do with my sister."

"Alright," Raven replied bitterly and in slight disbelief. She pulled her hood down, her full face now being in view, the dim light shining beautifully against her violet locks. "Then why are you here? You must have a damn good reason to show your face in our tower again."

Raven was mad. Blackfire could sense that. But Blackfire knew this is how Raven would react from her return. Blackfire stood up slowly, silently walking over to where Raven stood, swaying her hips only slightly, but in a way that caused Raven to have a short intake of air. Blackfire stopped right in front of Raven, staring down into her eyes, never breaking the deep gaze.

Raven found it hard to breathe when the dark haired Tamaranean beauty placed her palm upon her pale cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. She could feel a small amount of heat suddenly ablaze in her cheeks. Blackfire's beautifully shaped lips curved into a warm smile, one mixed with affection and sadness.

"I came back because I missed you, Raven."__

_**Through the day and through the night  
With dragons heart the warrior strikes  
This is the day that they'll be known as my enemy**_

Raven's throat was dry as she tried to force words out of her mouth. She bit down on her tongue before finally saying, "That's not true."

Blackfire stared at her, her smile disappearing, as her hand continued its gentle caress upon Raven's cheek.

"That can't be true," Raven said again. "You have no reason to miss me. I am your enemy."

Blackfire shook her head. "Your _team_ is my enemy." She corrected. "You guys are heroes; I am a criminal. You guys are meant to try and stop me. I consider your team to be my enemy. However, I refuse to think of you in the same way." The smile was back on Blackfire's face.

Raven closed her eyes, unable to look at Blackfire at the moment. She bit down on her lip, hard, almost drawing blood, as the words Blackfire had spoke began to sink in. Slowly, almost mechanically, she raised her arm up to her face, placing her grey hand on top of Blackfire's surprisingly cold one, holding it there, for some reason enjoying the feeling.

This caused Blackfire's smile to become even warmer. "I wasn't lying," Blackfire whispered truthfully, somewhat huskily, into the shell of Raven's ear, causing the shorter girl to shiver. "The whole time I was in prison I missed you, Raven. I came back to Earth only to see you. … Did you miss me, too?"

Raven frowned, her lips trembling only slightly, unable to hide the truth from herself. "Yes…" A ghost of a whisper.

Blackfire let out a small sigh of relief, pulling Raven against herself, burying Raven's face in her chest and petting her purple tresses. "I'm glad," Blackfire murmured back just as faintly.__

_**Why can't you see what they're doing to mock  
What we believe in we rise through the pain.**_

_**Ride with the steel and the power of the sword  
Stand up and fight now and forever more  
Rise through the night sky with daylight's desire  
To be free... there must be... black fire!**_

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, Blackfire enjoying the moment while Raven was desperately fighting to keep her emotions under control. She knew that if she lost control, everything would become a disaster.

"… Why did you betray us?" Raven hesitantly whispered, her hot breath making Blackfire shudder.

The black haired beauty struggled for an answer. "I stole something very important, and did everything I could to make sure I didn't get caught. Framed my little sister and tricked you and your team into letting me hide here, but then I really got to know you and…" Blackfire hesitated, shutting her eyes tightly. "I didn't want to leave… but they were bound to find me eventually. I got scared."

"You got _scared_?" Raven felt a tinge of anger as she pushed herself out of Blackfire's gentle embrace. "You betrayed me and my friends because you got _scared?_ You hurt your little sister because you got _scared_? We all thought you were so nice and you ended up being this… selfish _coward_."

That insult flared up Blackfire's own anger. "I'm a _criminal_, Raven, of course I'm selfish! I put myself before everyone else and always make sure to get what I want! There's no situation where I've ever been particularly nice…"

Raven's expression suddenly changed from angry to… sad? Seeing that swiftly made Blackfire's face fall as well, her heart aching, regretting what she just said. Raven pulled her hood up, covering her eyes, and turned away from the taller woman.

"So then… you're telling me…" Raven started softly. "That when we had that talk before you were arrested… how you promised me you would never let me be alone again… you weren't being nice then? Or was that a lie, too?"

Blackfire's heart felt like it had just been pierced by a white hot knife, twisting the blade painfully with each distant word that Raven spoke. "No… Raven… I meant all that. Having that talk with you made me realize… how much I really care about you." Raven tensed upon hearing this. "How much I didn't want to leave so I could stay here with you. How much I wanted to come back to Earth just to see you again and keep my promise."

Raven chuckled dryly to herself as she sat down on her bed. _This is Blackfire_, she thought. _She has to be lying. There's no way she can mean what she's saying._

Blackfire stared at Raven, a sad look on her expression as she realized that she was going to have to tell Raven the entire truth of her arrival if she wanted Raven to believe her. She let out a deep breath through her nose, blinked back some tears that were threatening to form, and hesitantly sat down next to Raven, thankful that the gothic girl didn't budge.

"Listen to me for a moment, Raven…" Blackfire began, glancing at the other girl. Shadows covered Raven's face so she could not see what her expression was, but she stared blindly at Raven's wall and decided to continue. "I came here again to see you… and say good-bye."

That caught Raven's attention. Her head jerked in Blackfire's direction, her eyes widening. "… What do you mean?" She asked quietly.

Blackfire turned to face her, her expression serious. "I just recently escaped from jail," She started. "I debated on whether or not to come here, but realized that I missed you too much. I had to see you one last time. I'm sure that by now they've realized that I've escaped and are out searching the galaxy for me. If I stay in one place for too long, I'm sure that they'll find me. I have to stay on the run for the rest of life, because if they find me, I'll be sentenced to execution."

Raven's expression was beyond shocked. She looked almost petrified upon hearing this. "You're… serious, aren't you?" Raven asked slowly. Blackfire nodded. "No… you can't be. They can't do that to you…"

"They have full right," Blackfire countered. "I am a criminal who can't find enjoyment out of life unless I get my way, which means stealing the things I want and making sure people respect me. And I'm sure that even if they just locked me up again, I would break out once again and simply commit another crime that would get me back in there.

"I can't find enjoyment from simply settling down and being 'good'… it just doesn't work for me. I live for excitement, and battles, and just getting what I want. That's all there is to it."

"So… you just plan to be a criminal all your life? Run for the rest of your life?" Raven asked her.

"That's right," Blackfire nodded. "Nothing else I can do now."

"… You can hide," Raven suggested, a tint of hope in her voice. "Here."

"What?" Blackfire questioned.

"I could convince the other Titans to let you stay here and protect you. We can hide you here… I promise they would never find you. And if by the slim chance they do find you, there's no way I'd ever let them take you away again."

Blackfire gazed deeply into Raven's eyes, searching and discovering the hidden hope and desperation for her to stay. Blackfire let out a small sigh before a small smile appeared on her face, a sad one, as she gently placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"That thought really appeals to me, Raven, but I cannot. I have given some thought to that suggestion, and it may be a good idea at the beginning, but… no, it just wouldn't work for me."

"Why not?!" Raven suddenly blurted out. She looked away, embarrassed and ashamed of her sudden outburst as she tried to calm down her emotions.

"Because I can not risk putting you in danger," Blackfire stated in such a tone that made Raven look at her again in confusion and worry mixed as one. "If I hid here and they somehow found me, I can guarantee you that they will arrest you and the other Titans as well for attempting to hide me."

Blackfire had a fake smirk on her face as Raven stared at her in worry. "Don't worry about me, Raven. I can take care of myself."

"Blackfire, people are chasing after you to arrest you and threatening to _kill_ you. How can you expect me not to worry? Please, just stay here… you'll be safer here than anywhere else… I promise nothing will happen to me if you do—"

"—Yes it will!!" Blackfire quickly interrupted, tightly grabbing both of Raven's shoulders. "Don't you understand?! If they find you trying to hide me, you'll be in as deep shit as me! I love you too much to put you in that kind of danger!!"

Raven froze upon hearing these words. _There's… no way she just said that_.

Blackfire's cheeks flushed a bright pink, the colour growing stronger with each moment that passed by. She was true to what she just said, no thoughts of regret in her mind, her expression remaining as firm, serious, and warm as she could make it.

Before Raven could react, Blackfire suddenly flipped them both over, letting Raven rest on top of her. Blackfire smiled. "Let me see that pretty face…" Blackfire said as she removed Raven's hood from her head, delighted to see that Raven's cheeks were just as pink as hers were.

"Wha—" Just as Raven was about to protest, Blackfire placed her hand behind Raven's head, pushing her towards her, and gently pressed her lips against those of the gothic mage. Raven's eyes widened dramatically at the feeling, hearing her heart pound loudly in her ears.

_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…_ Raven kept mentally telling herself, but she couldn't suppress a small moan that clawed at the back of her dry throat as she felt Blackfire's skilled lips dance softly upon her own, her free hand affectionately stroking Raven's back. Her cheeks burned, and soon enough Raven found herself kissing Blackfire back, a strange feeling in her gut again, just like from before.

Only this time, she really liked it.

Soon enough, from the lack of oxygen, Blackfire pulled back, each of them taking a deep breath. Blackfire smiled warmly at Raven, tucking some loose strands of purple hair behind her ear. Eventually, despite not understanding what she was feeling, or what she even _should_ be feeling, Raven returned the smile.

_**We come from distant lands we travel so far  
Can you see the bleeding scar?  
The prizes of life we fail to win  
Cause we doubt the power within**_

Blackfire sighed in content, pulling Raven closer, resting the sorceress's head against her chest. Raven, unsure of what to do, simply lied there, burying her face in Blackfire's chest to conceal her blush, many thoughts swirling around her mind, many questions that she didn't know the answers to. She was still terrified that her emotions were going to go out of control.

However… something else in her mind told her not to worry about that. This feeling in her gut, the sudden seeping warmth in her chest… it was soothing, a sign for her not to worry. She quite enjoyed this feeling, especially after feeling nothing for such a long time, from being alone and hiding everything from the world. She wanted to enjoy this… even if it was for only this one time.

"… Blackfire…" She spoke her older companions name hesitantly. "Your heartbeat is very calming and relaxing… may I listen to it for a while longer?"

Blackfire's cheeks suddenly blazed with red, her heartbeat instantly increasing. Raven noticed the sudden acceleration but didn't say anything. Blackfire held the shorter girl closer, murmuring a gentle, "Of course." as she closed her eyes.

No more words were spoken for awhile after that. Neither girl knew how long they were lying there. Minutes, hours, it didn't matter to them. They just wanted to enjoy this while it lasted.

Raven drew comfort from Blackfire's quick heartbeat, the steady rise and fall of her chest. Blackfire relaxed to the sound of the shorter girl's breathing, the warmth of the girl on top of her soothing her soul. Blackfire placed a ghost of a kiss atop of Raven's head, causing the purple haired girl to smile ever so slightly. That sight was enough to warm Blackfire's heart.

All of a sudden Raven could feel Blackfire's heartbeat go out of rhythm, her chest rising and falling in different ways. She looked upwards just to see trails of tears flowing silently down Blackfire's cheeks, a low sob threatening to break loose from her tightly closed lips.

"Black… fire…?"

Said Tamaranean couldn't hold back a whimper as she buried her face within Raven's hair, desperate for the warmth of the girl in her arms, desperate to keep her there forever. "I'm really going to miss you, Raven…" She softly whimpered, a few quiet sobs escaping her mouth.

"Then… stay…" Raven rolled out of Blackfire's arms, still facing the black haired girl.

"I can't…" Blackfire whispered sadly, sitting up and looking away from Raven, the moment in doing so bringing more tears to her eyes, knowing she was going to be blind to the sight of the Azarathian beauty for a long time. "I know they'll find me here… they _will_ find me here. They'll arrest you too… I'd never be able to put you in that situation… that danger. The innocent people will stop treating you as heroes for helping a villain like me, and under those circumstances I don't know what would happen to you and your team. If things got too serious, the Teen Titans might even split up. So there's no way I can stay here. I'll just keep running… running… for the rest of my life."

Raven was speechless. She sat up as well, staring at the side of Blackfire's head, this out of place throb in her heart as it slammed against her ribcage, a terrible feeling that she wanted gone.

"It's not best for me to stay here, especially not for your team. And… I… I know I'm not best for you either, Raven… but I… before I left… wanted you to know that I love you…"

Raven gently placed her hand on Blackfire's closest cheek, turning so she could see into Blackfire's eyes. She stared deeply into them, as if searching for what she should honestly be feeling, or for something to reply to Blackfire, but found nothing. No words came out of her mouth, her lips sealed shut. Her pale, delicate fingers gently wiped away Blackfire's tears, absolutely loathing the sight of them.

Blackfire smiled slightly, one of those sad smiles that made Raven feel pained and empty in the depths of her heart. "I have something for you…" Blackfire trailed off, pulling two things out a pocket somewhere on her outfit. "I got bored being in jail, so, you know, I got creative with the few items I found… and I made this for you." Blackfire gently wrapped a silver necklace around Raven's neck, a silver raven in the middle of it with its large wings up, having two shiny amethysts for eyes.

Raven still couldn't find the will to speak, but as she gently glided her fingertips along the details of the silver raven around her neck, she could feel something wet and unfamiliar forming in her eyes.

"A-Also," Blackfire cursed herself for stuttering, for showing so much weakness and desperation, "I wrote you this letter. Please read it after I'm gone. Give some thought as to what I wrote in it and… please, do me one last giant favor. In the morning, please tell Starfire that I'm sorry…" Blackfire grasped both of Raven's hands, placing a kiss on the back of one of them. "… and that she'll always be my little sister."

As Blackfire stared into Raven's eyes, quickly noticing the tears in those beautiful violet orbs that have now formed, she could feel that white hot knife from before pierce through her soul. She placed a gentle peck upon Raven's pale lips, before showing a fake smirk.

"Well… I guess it's time for me to go," Blackfire announced weakly as she wiped away her tears, stretching as she stood up from Raven's bed, making her way towards the window. "Can't stay here forever, now can I? I probably stayed too long anyway…"

Raven sat frozen. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, glistening from the peck she received from Blackfire's wet, trembling lips. For some reason she just couldn't force words out of her throat, and her body was having the same reaction. She just couldn't move.

An unsteady ache in Blackfire's heart never ceased, an ache she knew would stay with her for a long time. She opened up Raven's window, the cool wind caressing her face as she let out a long sigh, one filled with the misery she was about to endure for the rest of her life, as if hoping the wind could just blow all her worries away.

"Goodbye, Raven," She spoke suddenly, making Raven's head snap in her direction, her eyes widening. Blackfire looked over her shoulder at the dark sorceress, forcing a warm smile on her face. "I hope you like my gift, and please don't forget to read that letter. … I love you Raven, please never forget that."

And just like that, she was gone. Out the window. Everything happened so fast that Raven could hardly believe that any of that just happened. But as she gazed at the folded up letter on the bed beside her, and felt the details of the silver Raven around her neck, the truth began to choke her. A piercing yell was released into the night as her heart painfully slammed against her ribcage.

"WAIT!!"_**  
**_

_**Why can't you see what they're doing to  
What we believe in we rise through the pain...**_

The black haired alien who was swiftly flying away from the Titans Tower immediately halted from hearing that scream escape lips of which she claimed not to long ago. She span around just to have Raven in her arms again, the warmth of the gothic girl making her shiver along with the chilly breeze that was playing with her hair.

Raven pulled back quickly, biting down on her lip as tied a silver necklace quite similar to her own around Blackfire's neck. The only major difference being that the amethyst eyes were replaced with two dazzling rubies. Blackfire's lips parted as she looked down at it, holding it in her hand.

"Raven… did you make this? Is this for me? It's really pre—mmph!"

Blackfire was cut off when she suddenly felt the softest pair of lips suddenly crash over her own, Raven's arms wrapping themselves around her neck tightly, drawing them together. Blackfire's eyes widened dramatically in utter shock, gasping slightly when she felt Raven's tongue gently asked for permission as it glided across her lower lip. Seizing this opportunity, Raven slipped her tongue inside Blackfire's mouth, exploring every delicious inch.

Blackfire's eyes slowly began to flutter closed, violet eyes shining from new tears as she moaned from the feeling into Raven's mouth. She eventually regained her composure, and her dominance, as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, carrying her bridal style as she locked tongues with her, the taste of green tea overloading her senses, feeling a shiver of pleasure crawl up her spine when she felt Raven shudder.

Soon enough, too soon for both of them, the need for oxygen flew into the picture and they both separated, pink staining their faces as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Mine… probably won't feel as special to you because I didn't make it…" Raven finally got her voice back. "… but I hope that you feel as if I'm with you when you wear it. You promised me that you would never let me be alone again…" She lifted her hand up and stroked Blackfire's cheek. "… I'm going to wear your necklace so I know that a part of you will always be with me. All I can hope for is that when I'm feeling down is that you're still wearing my necklace, and that you believe a part of me is always with you. Then… that will give me the strength to keep going, knowing that you've kept your promise…"

Tears spilled over Blackfire's eyes as she planted a wet, lingering kiss on Raven's forehead, murmuring, "I will always be with you…"

She gradually floated back to Raven's room, setting Raven down through the window, so that Raven was inside with her feet touching the ground while she was right outside the window, still floating. Raven grabbed Blackfire's hand and held it to her chest, where her heart beat rapidly underneath.

"I… can't exactly describe what I feel for you," Raven admitted honestly. "I don't know what love feels like… but… I know there's something there… something special that I feel for you…. And I promise… that I'll always wait here for you to return, however long that may be…"

Blackfire smiled warmly, a real one this time, as she leaned in one final time. "That's all I need to hear to give me the strength to keep going… the strength to run until finally everything is over, and I can make my way back to you…" Their lips met one final time, a soft kiss, one of parting.

Blackfire pushed away, her eyes now glowing bright purple once again, just like they were before. She began to float away, both their arms outstretched, hands and fingers intertwined. Blackfire gently brushed her trembling lips against the back of Raven's hand, staying there for a few moments, savoring the last moments she had with her love as her tears dripped onto Raven's pale skin, each droplet making Raven shiver and making the pain in her chest intensify. When the alien finally pulled away, each of them only linked by their fingers, each girl whispered out a pained "Goodbye…" before their fingertips brushed apart, and Blackfire was gone from her vision in a flash.__

_**Ride with the steel and the power of the sword  
Stand up and fight now and forever more  
Rise through the night sky with daylight's desire  
To be free... there must be... black fire!  
Black fire!**_

Raven continued to stare where Blackfire was just seconds ago, still seeing the outline of her figure within her eyes. As soon as she blinked, the outline disappeared. Just like Blackfire did. And as soon as she did, something in Raven changed. … Well, maybe changed isn't the right term. Maybe _died_ is more like it.

_It's better this way... _Raven thought. _I'm not supposed to feel anything at all... especially not... this..._

Her heart wasn't beating fast anymore. It was impossibly slow, a new rush of pain with every pump of blood, the silence deadly as she took a few unsteady steps backwards, raising the hand Blackfire had pressed her lips to up to her face. The hand was engulfed in a sudden dark magic that she used to slam her window shut, and as she stared at her hand, she slowly began to realize how much her powers represented… _black fire_.

Instantly making her powers go away, Raven hurried to her bed, still finding it difficult to release carbon dioxide out of her lungs. She picked up the letter Blackfire had written to her, unfolded it, and read it silently to herself as she paced anxiously around her room.

_Dear Raven,_

_The first thing I want to say is that I'm very sorry. We got so close, I promised to you that I would never let you be alone again… and then you realized that I completely betrayed your team. I can't imagine how backstabbed you must feel. I'll never be able to apologize for what I did._

_Next, I would like you to say sorry to Starfire to me, because I'm too much of a coward to say it to her face and I know that I won't have the time to when I deliver this letter to you. No matter what happens in the future, Starfire will always be my little sister. I want her to know that, and hopefully she can forgive me for the pain I put her through._

_And finally… I'm sorry for all the pain I put you through, Raven. I… really love you. I really wish I could stay with you, but there's just no way to make that possible. I have to keep running because everything is over if I get caught, and I could never put you in danger. It's best for you to be away from me. However… I know this is being selfish, but I hope you never forget about me, and I hope that in time… perhaps you might love me back. But if you don't… it's okay. You can love someone else, anyone who makes you happy. Cause that's what I want. You to be happy, Raven. Even if it's not with me. Odds are you're never going to see me again anyway… I'll be running throughout the galaxy just to survive, but I'd rather run away then be caught._

_Be happy, Raven, please. Always be happy. Know that I will never forget about you, and that my feelings for you will never change._

_Love,_

_Blackfire_

The piece of paper with those beautifully handwritten words slipped through Raven's fingers so delicately, so tragically, as Raven's legs buckled underneath her as she fell on her knees with a loud _thump_.

It's as if now, her mind and her sanity were finally catching up to her, and her body was unable to take the pressure. The hole in her heart grew larger as she re-read the letter to herself by memory, hearing Blackfire's lovely voice echo in her mind:

"_Odds are you're never going to see me again anyway…"_

Raven's fist pounded against the floor, her hands clenched so tightly together that her knuckles were turning ghost white. Liquid crystals that she was holding back finally shredded out of her violet eyes, forming endless rivers down her flushed cheeks.

Books flew off their shelves around her room from her wild emotions, losing more control of her powers with every wretched second that passed by.

When she heard a loud knock on her door, her head jerked in that direction, a blind hope in her soul as to whom it might be. A beautifully crafted raven exploded to pieces as harsh reality crashed over her once again, knowing that somewhere in her heart that she would never see Blackfire again.

"Friend Raven?" A soft, worried female voice could be heard from the other side of her door. "Friend Raven, I heard voices and lots of crashing sounds from the inside of your room… is everything alright?"

"… Fire… fire…" Was all that Raven could whimper out, the same pained word over and over again.

The redhead on the other side of her door quickly opened it in worry, gasping when she saw her stoic teammate in a weeping mess on the floor. "Friend Raven, what is the matter?" She asked frantically.

The same whimper. "… Fire… fire…"

Emerald eyes shining with worry gazed on her companion's small, shaking form as the redhead knelt down beside her, wrapping her arms around the purple haired mage, hugging her close. "Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire. Please… tell me what is making you cry…"

Raven clung on to Starfire as if her life depended on it, more things shattering in her room, making Starfire flinch, especially when Raven's hot tears spilled on to her neck, the very sight making Starfire's heart drop into her stomach. Starfire knew that this destruction was the work of Raven's powers, how she wasn't in control of her emotions. "What is making you feel this way?" Starfire asked. "What is causing your emotions to flare out of control… what is the cause of your pain, Raven?"

Raven released a piercing scream of her love's name, emotion pouring out of her, her powers shaking the Earth.

---

**Alrighty, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!! :)**


End file.
